Artistic Prodigy
by bloodyamore
Summary: Wammy's House. Drabble .The four top kids in Wammy's are given an art project, and frankly, all approach the ordeal way too oddly.


_Author's Note: … so need to get to work on other things…_

_BTW: does anyone think I should omit the last two lines?_

_**Artistic Prodigy**_

Wammy's House' four finest were lined up in a row, each in front of their designated canvases, supposedly working on the painting assignment they'd been given.

Roger stood by the door, puzzled. What did art have to do with investigative ability? Apparently L thought there was some kind of connection, or the kids wouldn't have been forced to do this. Not that they minded… much.

The art teacher, Ms. Blume, walked up to him. "Are you ready to see their progress?"

He nodded, though he wasn't sure what L and Watari wanted him to look for in the kid's paintings.

The two went up to Near first. He looked up at them as they approached. The canvas was bare and empty. "Why haven't you made anything?" Ms. Blume asked. "You know you'll be graded on this."

"Its pointless." He said in a monotone. "All art does is prove I'm creative. As long as I can come up with an idea, it doesn't matter in the investigative field. I can just get someone more coordinated to paint the picture in my head for me."

She looked at him in a scolding way. Sighing, the albino picked up a paintbrush, dipped it in white, and poked the canvas. After that he refused to continue the project anymore. She walked off muttering, "Fine, your first F Near… I'm disappointed."

Roger walked off after her, seeing Near dip his finger in gold paint and touch something under the easel as they left.

Next came Mello, who was stabbing the canvas smeared in brown rather viciously as they approached. "Hello Mello, how are you doing?" the art teacher asked.

The blonde twitched, ripping down his canvas and hiding it behind him as he looked at the two. "Oh. I'm okay. Not done yet though." She nodded and dragged Roger off. Mello simply let out a breath and ripped his canvas in half, going off to get another.

Matt's working area looked like a tornado landing sight. Everything that could possibly be used for an art project was scattered around him: pots, pans, play-doh, paint, string, and even a toy mouse. "You do know this _is _a painting assignment, right?" she asked.

The redhead looked up at the two adults, beaming mischievously, "Yup!" His canvas was rainbow, and had play-doh alien trees sticking out of it, along with a coiled string tied to one of them. "I just figured 3D would be cooler. Ya mind if I go get some metal hangers?"

Roger was frightened. Leave it to Matt to turn a harmless school project into a institution ruining disaster.

"Sure." Ms. Blume smiled to the kid. As he ran off she leaned toward Roger, whispering, "I don't think he's right in the head." The old man just nodded.

Finally they got to Linda. She was painting a mall, filled with excited people shopping for Christmas gifts. "Marvelous work, as usual," the teacher whispered to Roger.

When he returned to his office, Roger knew exactly what to say to L. That Near was a quitter, Mello was a failure, Matt was crazy, and Linda was a natural.

xX-----Xx

Back in the art room, Matt returned, to see Mello trying to draw a black kitty. It was quite accurate… if you squinted hard. "Is that supposed to be you?" he asked.

Mello growled, throwing paint at the redhead. "Ahhh! I'm sorry!" Matt shouted, dodging, "It's a lovely blob, really!"

"I give up," the blonde resolved, grabbing the metal hangers Matt held and using them as darts as he flung them at his 'friend'.

Meanwhile, Near dipped his fingers in black and brown paint, again working on something out of sight.

When time was up Mello threw his canvas away as Linda turned in her picture, and Matt turned in his 'thing'. "So," Mello began,"What's it supposed to be?"

A smirk. "Your worst nightmare."

"I'm supposed to be afraid of that?"

Matt put a helmet made of cardboard on the top of his canvas. "It's Near," he snickered.

Again the redhead was forced to runaway from makeshift weapons being thrown at him.

After that was over with the gamer looked at his friend with concern, eyes big. "Why didn't you turn anything in? You _hate_ F's."

The blonde walked out with him. "Don't worry, I have a plan."

xX--------Xx

Near was the last to leave, setting his blank canvas on the 'turn in' wall before walking out the door.

Linda was waiting outside for him. "Hi Near." She blocked his way.

He glared.

"I noticed you didn't do your assignment."

He continued to glare. "Obviously, it was pointless."

She smiled. "So, what were you painting?"

The albino raised an eyebrow.

"Your pants. They're covered in paint."

Near tried to push his way past, but Linda snatched something from his pocket before he broke her defense.

"Mello?" She stared at the little doll in her hand. The paint had just dried.

All of a sudden she felt a sting on her face. Linda grabbed her cheek, dropping the doll. She'd just been slapped.

Near was seething. He put the finger puppet back in his pocket. "Don't you **ever **touch my Mello."

And with that, he left her there, baffled.

When did Near get so good at art?


End file.
